


A Welcome Surprise

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain surprises are more welcome than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Centaury_squill as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Severus/Harry, prompt: surprise. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Welcome Surprise

~

“Surprise!” 

Both Harry and Severus blinked as all the lights in the dark room went on and the crowd of gathered people surged forward. Harry’s steadying hand settled in the centre of Severus’ back. “Are you all right?” Harry murmured.

Severus nodded. “Of course.” He exhaled as they watched Hermione Granger, shocked speechless for perhaps the first time in her life, be enveloped in the crowd of well-wishers. “Although you should know. If you ever try to throw _me_ one of these, I will not be held responsible for my actions.” 

Harry smiled. “I shouldn’t worry about that ever happening,” he said. “I think people would know they’d be taking their lives in their hands if they tried this with you.” His smile deepened. “Although I must say, you never seem to mind surprise shags against the wall.” 

“That,” said Severus, “is an entirely different sort of surprise. Those are...quite welcome.” 

“I see.” The crowd had thinned a bit and Hermione, beaming, had obviously recovered from her initial shock and was berating people, including Ron, who looked chuffed at having surprised her. “Right. Let’s go say hello and give her our gift.” 

After enduring a hug from Hermione and several minutes of conversation with her and Ron, Severus, Harry in tow, retreated to the corner to watch the proceedings. “How long were you planning for us to stay?” Severus finally asked. 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe a few more minutes. Why?” 

Severus smirked. “Because I believe I have a surprise for you at home.” 

“Is it a shag against a wall?” Harry asked, grinning. 

Severus tsked. “Surely you don’t want to spoil the surprise?” 

“Never,” Harry said. He coughed. “I don’t think anyone will mind if we leave now. And we’ve already chatted with the guest of honour.” Raising his hand, he waved at Ron and Hermione, who waved back. 

“Excellent.” Severus steered Harry towards the Floo. “Was there any specific wall you wanted to...utilise?” he murmured. 

Tossing some Floo powder into the fireplace and pulling Severus in with him, Harry leaned in and grinned. “Why don’t you surprise me?” 

~


End file.
